


Many Leaves, One Tree

by Nyodrite



Series: The Stories of Shinobi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Hive Mind, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: What do you remember,the first voice prompted and Kakashi’s mind went back over the last thing he could remember.I graduated yesterday.He recalled,This morning I passed my jōnin-sensei's test and was sent to Konoha Hospital to be introduced to the Tree,Then because he suddenlyknewwho the voice’s owner was, added,Tōsan.





	Many Leaves, One Tree

**Kakashi,** the voice was familiar though he’d never heard it quite like that and it came with an odd feeling like someone shaking his shoulder but less... _substantial_. **Good, you’re awake.**

He tried to speak and failed, but the thought remained, _what? Where am I?_

You’re projecting, a significantly less familiar voice sounded and it suddenly occurred that neither voices were something he’d heard but more _felt_ and _thought_ though _he_ didn’t think them.

 **What do you remember** **,** the first voice prompted and Kakashi’s mind went back over the last thing he could remember.

 _I graduated yesterday._ He recalled, _This morning I passed my jōnin-sensei's test and was sent to Konoha Hospital to be introduced to the Tree,_ Then because he suddenly _knew_ who the voice’s owner was, added, _Tōsan._

 **Very good, ‘Kashi** **.** His father told him and he couldn’t help the reflexive warm rush of pleasure at the complement any more then he could keep himself from flushing and attempt to withdraw when it made his father laugh. **No,** his father told him, firm and gentle at once and not letting him retreat.   **I was not mocking you, see?**

A foreign surge of emotions hit him - shock that swiftly morphed into a harmony of joy, pleasure and completely unrestrained _love_ \- that had him breathless. _Oh._

 **Oh.** Sakumo agreed, letting Kakashi feel the fond exasperation over his misunderstanding his father experienced before retreating to a polite distance sending another pulse of love when he couldn’t quite smother the urge to latch on and keep his father from _leaving him_. **Oh.** Sakumo repeated, though this time it was significantly quieter, _sadder_.


End file.
